Fighter or Triple Threat
by Midnight72955
Summary: Leah Vega or now know as Leanan Sidhe Vega is the twin sister of Tori Vega. She's just got back from a school labled "the Academy" A school for people gifted in the arts of Fighting. What happens when she comes back to HA with her sisters? LeananxJade
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious! Leanan Sidhe (pronounced Lah-nan Shee-uh).**

"Leah?" My sister called from the front room. My eyes snapped open and I shot out of bed; "Tori!" I exclaimed practicly running out of the room. "Leah!" she exclaimed and we hugged eachother tightly.

"Gods I've missed you Tori," I said hugging my sister tighter. "I missed you too, Leah," she replied. "Leah!" My mothers sing song voice came through the door. "How did you find her so fast Tor?" My mother shook her head when I pulled away from Tori to hug my mother.

Outside my door my father called to Trina; "TRINA we found her!" I shook my head and leapt at my father hugging him tightly, then hugging Trina. "I can't believe all of you guys are here," I said looking at them. "We wouldn't miss your graduation day," my father said with a proud smile in his eyes.

"Leah?" My mentor Riddick stopped at the door a bag which most likely held my outfit for today in it. My face brightened; "Hey come on in," I motioned him in. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me; "Are you sure you're ready for this Leah? You could wait... another couple of months, you know theres no rush," Riddick commented holding me at arms length.

"I think I'm more than ready, Riddick." he blinked his eyes which were swelled with pride. He hugged me to him again; "I'll miss you Little One," he said to me. I hugged him back face buryed into his chest.

Riddick has been like a second father to me since I started to come here to the Material Arts Academy for the Gifted. I have been here since I was 11 training.

"I'll miss you too," I replied then pulled away. "Are you sure about the name you're choosing?" He asked. As custom had it each person was able to choose another name to go by when we graduate. I had already choosen mine. "Yes, I'm sure," I replied.

"Okay, come its time to let Leah get ready. Its almost trail time," Riddick said and with one last hug from Tori and "good lucks" exchanged they were ushered out of my room. I gathered the bag of clothes and went to the bathroom and started to change.

A cropped black vest with spaghetti straps, Over my vest I have a tattered gray string vest, sleeveless, with a scooped neckline, dark grey/faded black jeans, bootcut and hipster style and the required black leather boots with a small heel. I arranged my hair into a banana clip. Just as I finished there was a knock on my door.

I opened it to find my Head Master standing before me, he was a tall man with sharp hazel eyes; "Are you ready?" He asked I nodded. He left two security guards to gather my things for after my trails.

He lead me through the halls where students watched me pass on their way to the arena where we would report whenever one of us was to be observed in the course.

I was placed on a platform that would raise as the timer started; "Good luck Leah," he stated. "Thank you head master," I replied and stood still as the platform rose.

Around me was the arena much like the romian Colosseum but on a way smaller scale and with hard packed wet down earth muddy in some areas but littered with obsticals as well as teachers. I looked across from me, the door that leads to my sucess teachers guarded it some armed with not only swords but guns.

My first instinct was to gather weapons which were set on the obsticles; "Go," the word was sent out but I stayed my ground accessing my options.

All the guns were heavily guarded, the more mid-evil weapons were less guarded but father away. I set my eyes on the obstical to my right and sprinted to it, the teachers leapt into action some of these teachers I knew well.

My body went on instinct as I fought through my teachers and up the obsticle to the very top, as I was reaching to top a teacher grabbed my pant leg welding a leathle blade. Adrenenlin pumped through me and my leg whipped out to kick him square in the face making him lose his footing and fall back onto the hard packed earth.

I grabbed the whip that was now mine to wheld, I looked down and jumped off landing knees bent and flicking the whip out to test it. I looked around and sprinted through to the next obstical learning from past fights not to go straight for the door.

I engaged more teachers into the fight, I quickly realized I had go straight into one of the obsticles that held more the three teachers welding daggers as long as my hand, which may not be all that _big_ but then again they're sharp and very deadly.

I was cut across my arm once more over my shoulder, I lost my footing and fell my ankle twisted. "Fuck," I hissed lowly as the teachers advanced on me, I knew better than to let them make the _mark_ one me. I scrabbled to my feet and continued on.

When I got to the weapon I knew better because the teachers had stopped advance on the other side of the bridge. "_Look at how this guy goes right into a trap, watch and learn Leah_," My mentors voice echoed in my head.

Looking around I found a large rock and tossed it into the middle of the area where darts flew out and a net was exposed handing empty in front of me. Cautious I came forward turning after grabbing the fake paint gun to find my Trap expert trainer smirking proudly.

I walked back over the bridge and past the teachers who nodded for me to go, once an weapon was aquired from the obsticle we were allowed passage to the next trail.

The closer I came to the door the harder the tasks became and by the time I was at the last one I was winded sporting many bruises, and the two cuts on my shoulder and arm.

The last obstical to get past was to the door, I had to fight Riddick to get to it. He looked at me with a mixture of pride, sorrow and great conceit. I smirked knowing this is the last obsticle, we circled each other patiently waited for the other to attack, but like always I'm the first to lash out with the whip wrapped around my waist.

Our fight began neither of us drew our gun until the very end where he had me weaponless. I knew it was over but before either of us could call it I lashed out knocking the paint ball gun to the side and swinging my leg up to bend him down stradling his arm and twisting his wrist to the side and falling back in a wrestling move to pin him down to the ground gun out of reach.

We stayed there for a couple of mineuts until Riddick let out an "I give."..."Winner... Leanan Sidhe Vega," The headmasters voice echoed over the speakers. I let Riddick out of the hold and helped him up his smile was big and he hugged me; "Very good," he said just like he would if we had been sparing.

I walked through the door and was practicly tackled by Tori; "Woe, Tor," I laughed. "Why you would want to go through that is beyond me Lea," My father shook his head but hugged me.

"I always knew she would do it," Riddick ruffled my hair like I was the new kid again. I huffed wiggling away from him; "I just past the exames and you still do that," I ran my fingers through my hair. He laughed; "I will miss you too," he replied. I nodded and hugged him one last time before he had to go teach his class on hand to hand combate.

"Time to go home," my mother hugged me as the security lead us away Trina congradulated me and we started home. I looked back at The Academy knowing this is the last I'd see of my home of six years for a while. I was heading to L.A.

**So theres the first chapter I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious! **

In order to get back to LA we needed to take a plane, on it mom and dad were up in front, Tori, Trina and I were in the back row. Tori brought out her lap top and loged on to The Slap, and got onto Video chat.

"Hey Tori," A black guy with dreads appeared on the screen. "Hey Andre," Tori waved. "Is that her?" Andre asked motioning to me. "Yea, Andre this is Le-" I cut her off. "Leah," I replied cutting off Andre. "Oh... what happened to the new name?" Andre asked. "Well thats only something for the Academy," I stated.

"How everything going over there?" Tori asked. "Good, hows the plan ride?" Tori asked. "Boring," she replied. "Hiiiii!" A red head appeared bouncing in front of the computer screen. "Cat, what are you doing at Andre's?" Tori asked. "We're working on a song," Andre replied instantly. Cat giggled; "Yea thats what were doing," she laughed. My dark eyes narrowed slightly at them, I knew they were lying.

Hours later we arrived home; "So Lena are you happy to be home?" "Tori asked. "Yea I've very happy," I replied shouldering my duffle bag. "Your room is like you left it, if you want to paint it later?" Tori asked.

I paused sitting on my bed and looking at the walls a lavender purple for when I was a kid; "Yea definately," I replied. "We'll go to the store later to buy the paints, that sound good?" my mother asked. "Yea sure," I smiled.

A couple of hours later we were at the store buying what ever we needed to do my room; "So colors first... Black, light blues and green, as well as-" I stopped as we gathered the colors then went to go get some small glow in the dark stars and a black light. Then I bought some stuff for my bed.

We got home at around 6:30 pm; "What are we going to do?" Tori asked rolling up her selves once we had moved all my stuff into the hall way. "First we start painting it black," Tori had a weird look on her face.

"Would you mind me calling some of my friends to help out, your room is kinda a big and this could take us all night," Asked Tori.

"Sure go ahead, who are you calling?" I asked as I hopped onto my dresser in the hall. "Andre, Beck, and Cat," Tori replied then started to talk on the phone to who I can only guess was Andre. "Andre and Cat are on their way," Tori said after getting off the phone then she dialed another number.

Tori had this weird look on her face as she talked with Beck; "Hey Beck... Yea its Tori... I was wondering if you can come over my sister and I need some help re-painting her room... No not Trina Leah she just got back from out of town," she paused a stained look as she nodded then said; "Yea, Beck Jade can come too," I raised an eyebrow. "Yea see you soon, bye," Tori hung up.

"Beck and Jade are coming too," Tori said and groaned. "Well, is that bad?" I asked. "Lets just say Jade isn't the best person to be around," she replied. "I'll guess I'll find out," I stated.

About 30 mineuts later Cat and Andre arrived; "Hey Cat! Andre," Tori greeted at the door. "Hey Tor!" Cat exclaimed followed by Andre. "Hey Leah," Andre waved. "Hey Andre," I smiled and waved slightly.

Next to arrive were Beck and Jade; "Hey Beck," Tori hugged him. "3...2" They pulled apart. Behind Beck was a girl with black hair and blue and green streaks in her hair, my head crooked to the side the colors were exact to the colors I had picked for my room.

"Great, another Vega," Jade all but growled annoyed. "Nice to meet you too Jade," I replied taking her in, in one sweep. She did the same; "I like your hair," I commented and reached out to touch a strip of blue dyed hair then let my hand fall to take the siccors hidden in the waist band of her jeans. She reacted on instinct but it was too late as I had jumped back, I then held the siccors in my hands examining them.

"Shi- you might want to give her siccors back," Tori said seeing the look in Jades eyes. I glanced at Jade not reacting to the death glare she threw at me, I tested the blade on my skin letting the drop of blood roll down my skin. I tossed it into the air catching it with ease another finale snip and I twisted the siccors so that the handle was to Jade.

"Good pair, used in the movie The Scissoring crazy movie if I must say," I stated. "You know it?" She asked surpised. "Yup, watched it in the movies the first time it came out, I loved it," I smirked.

"What was your favorite part?" Jade asked. "If I must say when Emma (the one who comes back from the dead) comes back from the dead, her hand pops out and you just _know_ those girls are dead," I replied. "Seriously, thats the creepiest part in the movie!" Jade exclaimed eyes wide in surprise.

"Come on we better get started on the room," I lead the way upstairs everyone stared after us as we talked a bit more about the movie. "Did you just see what I did?" Tori commented looking at Beck, he nodded.

After getting over the shock of Jade actually liked someone let alone Tori's sister. By the time they got there music was already playing and Jade and I were working on one of the walls.

It took two buckets of black paint, by the time we were done Cat was fast asleep in Tori's room with Tori, Andre and Beck retired to the couches and had fallen asleep but Jade and I were still up and did the finishing touches to the room in its second coating of black paint.

Then we went into the kitchen; "Want some coffee?" I asked. "Sure," I put on the coffee pot and sat down rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" She asked. I looked at my watch; "3:15," I replied and yawned.

I set my head on the table and my eyes dipped lower and lower until I was fast asleep across from Jade who also fell asleep.

*_dream*_

_My eyes snapped open, I was in a all white sterial room; "Doctor she's awake," A nurse next to me said. "Hold on, Rachel I'll-" I didn't let him finish the setence as I had leapt up off the table. My heart pounded in my ears, the nurse reached out to restrain me but I dodged her and raced out the white hospitle gown clung to me like I had been running for hours. My vision started to blur as security officers came to get me, I started to try and fight them off but I was so tired and I couldn't focus they dragged me to the sterile room and tied me down. "Don't worry, you'll only feel a little pinch," I whinced as I felt the niddle push into my arm..._

_*end dream*_

"GOOD MORNING!" I shot up at Trina's exclaimation. "SHUT UP!" Jades yell echoed off the walls. "Fuck Trina can't you see people were trying to sleep," I grumbled darkly the dream still clear in my head. "Sorry," Trina said. "Jade we should get back its 7:30," Beck stood up tired eyes still falling.

"I'll drive you guys home," I said. "Na, we're good," I cut Beck off. "Its alright Beck, you're still too tired to drive, I got it," I replied. "So are you," Beck pointed out. "I've gotten used to functioning with three hours of sleep," I stated. "Alright," I helped get Jade to the car happy that Trina was back in her room so no one would see Jade as sleepy as she was.

After I dropped them off at Becks I started home (walking) greatful it was morning and not at all hot. I jogged back to my house which was a ways away from mine but I didn't mind I've run things more difficult then street before.

I got home about thirty mineuts later, by that time Andre and Cat were up with Tori; "Hey Leah, what did you want to do with the blue and green?" Tori asked. "That's for me to do Tori," I went back up to my room and went to work on the dried paint.

It took way longer then I expected to get the paint done and dried but once it was I moved everything back into the room, put up the glow in the dark stars and fixed up my room a bit more before letting it air out. All the while being watched by Tori, Andre and Cat.

By 8:00 Pm everything was done; "How are you not exahasted!" Tori exclaimed as I sat down. "I don't know, I usually would be but I guess its just adrenalen, but I"M DONE!" I exclaimed hopping up. "Oh! Can we see?" Cat asked happily bouncing.

I had them follow me to my room and lead them in having them close their eyes. I turned on the black light luminating the stars, they gasped when I told them they could look.

I had givin the room a whole new look, the green and blue paint I used to create the northern lights across my ceiling. The stars created a perfect ballance of darkness and light; "This looks amazing!" Cat exclaimed eyes awed.

"Thanks," I looked around it again happy with my work. I happened to glance into the mirror to my smooth tanned skin from years of practicing in the sun, my hair darker than my sisters appearing almost black in the right light, my dark chocolate brown eyes soft then I noticed my eyes glow a bright gold for a split second I thought I imagined it.

The Academy High-tech underground lab...

"Reece?" a tall man with hard eyes stated. "Yes Headmaster." Reece paused. "Activate Project 1, subject A6." his hard voice echoed in the room. "Yes Head master, activating Nanites." There was typing and a picture of a female body type apeared.

"Project 1, Subject A6 Activation Code Verfification," A mechanical female voice requested. "Activation code 66S955F." The head master stated clearly. "Activation granted... Activate Testie?" The same voice stated. "Activate A6."

"Subject Leah Leanan Sidhe Vega Activated." The voice confermed.

**so that was it... I HOPE YOU LIKED it! you know what to do! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious! **

"Trina and I are off to school Leah!" Tori exclaimed. "Have a good day!" I exclaimed back waving at them then went into the kitchen. My mom and dad had went off to either shopping day with the girls or Work. I put on some music and started to clean up dancing to the music singing to the songs that came off my favorite station.

At 8:00 AM I heard my phone going off. I reached over and answered; "Hello?"..."Leah Leanan Sidhe Vega?" A female voice asked. "Yes... Whos-" I was cut off as a very high pitched ringing sound erupted from the phone. I tossed it away from me and covered my ears reteating into the kitchen I laced my hands behind my hand and clamped my arms over my ears.

"Make it stop!" I moaned eyes clenched tightly. I blacked out moments later.

When I opened my eyes again I was in the same place, everything was quite. I looked around and stood up, I touched my pocket where my phone was. "That was- weird," I commented and glanced at the wall clock 2:45 PM.

Six hours... un accounted for, I was un harmed so... nothing bad must have happened. I went about my earlier tasks and made lunch. I whinced slightly when I turned my head my neck hurt, probably from falling to sleep in that cramped space. I shrugged; "I'm home!" Trina exclaimed. "With Tori!" She added after the glare Tori sent at her.

"Are you coming to the Christmas parade with us later? Theres going to be lots of stuff going on the others and I have been invited to sing on one of the foats," Tori said eyes happy. "Sure of course I'll come," I smiled brightly at her. "Yay!" She jumped up clapping.

So at around 5:30 Tori was in my room all made up and ready to go; "You look great Tori," I smiled at her as I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. "Thanks, now lets go we're going to be late!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room obviously excited. "Woe, slow down Tor!" I laughed as she rushed past our parents.

"We'll be there later Tori!" My father called after us. "Okay!" I called back as the door slammed behind us. It took about 10 mineuts for us to get there and when we did I was rushed up to the float they were going to sing on.

Jade, Andre, Cat and Beck were already there all in custome consisting of mostly red with white furry trimming. It all looked really good; "Wow, you guys look amazing!" I exclaimed Jade jumped down. "Thanks," they echoed. "So hows everything going?" Jade asked.

"Pretty good," I replied and smiled. We talked for a bit longer but then it was time for them to start warming up. I decided to take a walk and returned about 10 mineuts later to find a guy rushing over to the group.

"Hey Tori was going on?" I asked. "One of the acts, for the end of the parade has back out at the last mineut, but none of us can fill the spot cause we're all needed here," Tori explained. "Are you her sister?" The guys asked. I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear; "Yea, is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked.

"Well... Can you sing?" He asked. "I never really tri-" Tori cut me off. "Sing something," She made a rushing motion with her hand. "Um..." My mind brought up a blank.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away-" I was cut off. "You're in, come with me," He grabbed me and dragged me away, the look on Tori's face told me she had other things in mind them me going. "You can not go up their in that, here put this on," He shoved a custome into my hands and pushed me toward changing rooms.

I changed into a dress that went to about an inch above my knees, a belt, stockings and boots with little white balls that dangled on the sides. I stepped out and a woman did my hair taking out the high pony tail arranging my hair over my shoulders paired with a santa hat, a little make up was put on with a comment that my skin looked amazing without it.

"The song your singing is My Grown up Christmas List, do you know it?" He asked. "Yea of course I do," I replied he sighed obviously relieved. It was required that we learn a couple of songs at the Academy for holiday visits for family and friends before going home. I mentally thanked god it wasn't Jiggle bell rocks or something like that.

I was ushard up onto a center stage in the middle of a large circle where all the floats would circle before santa appeared. They hurriedly told me the steps I'd be moving on stage, starting on Santa's lap, then standing in front of a tree with a fire burning behind it, I would sit on a foot stool and ending at center stage. I was extremly glade for the years spent learning combate monovers I mean how hard could doing this be compaired to that.

"Okay we're on in 10 Leah, you got this right?" The man asked. "Yea of course," I replied and settled onto santas lap smiling as we rose up onto the stage. The music started and a spot light came on, then I started to sing...

Do you remember me  
>I sat upon your knee<br>I wrote to you  
>With childhood fantasies<p>

He nodded rubbing his beard as I continued singing.

But I'm all grown up now  
>and I still need help somehow<br>I'm not a child  
>But my heart still can dream<p>

I stop up at "But" head bowed as I moved away. I looked over the audiance.

So here's my lifelong wish  
>My grown up christmas list<br>Not for myself  
>But for a world in need<p>

I stood beside the tree looking at the lights.

No more lives torn apart  
>That wars would never start<br>and wars would never start  
>And time would heal all hearts<br>And everyone would have a friend  
>And right would always win<br>And love would never end  
>This is my grown up christmas list<p>

I turned to find another person in a santa uniform skinnier that dance with me around the stage.

As children we believed  
>The grandest sight to see<br>Was something lovely  
>Wrapped beneath our tree<p>

We stopped dancing bowing toward each other and I sat on the stool beside the fire singing to the audiance.

Well heaven only knows  
>That packages and bows<br>Can never heal  
>A hurting human soul<p>

Behind me a slide show of imagies past of orphans and soliders and wars.

No more lives torn apart  
>That wars would never start<br>And time would heal all hearts  
>And everyone would have a friend<br>And right would always win  
>And love would never end<br>This is my grown up christmas list

A little girl appeared behind me the ones from Afraica.

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
>Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth<br>(there'd be)

I stood looking up at the changing imagies well still giving the audiance a full view of my facial features.

No more lives torn apart  
>That wars would never start<br>And time would heal all hearts  
>And everyone would have a friend<br>And right would always win  
>And love would never end, oh<br>This is my grown up christmas list  
>This is my only life long wish<br>This is my grown up christmas list

I let the song drawl out and die on my lips, there was a pause and I was standing there in the blinding stage light. Then clapping rang out and I bowed smiling at them as the light dimmed and I was ushered off stage.

My mother and father were there and hugged me tightly; "You were amazing honey," My mother praised. "Really? I think I went a little flat on that last chorus," I commented and all of a sudden I was jumped from behind. "Hey what the h-" I was cut off when Tori exclaimed. "You were amazing Leah! Absolutly Amazing!" Tori exclaimed. "Yea, I'd have to agree with Tori on this one Leah... you were Amazing, I think I might actually have compitition in this family yet," Trina agreed with Tori.

Trina never admitted anyone but her was great, a glance at Tori told me she was indeed Jealous... Well thats not good.

**So that was it I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
